Raggs
SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Raggs is the former identity of District 1 of the Barsburg Empire. The Raggs kingdom was tasked with guarding the Eye of Mikhail, as Barsburg were the Eye of Raphael, and did so until the Raggs War, in which the race and its royal family was almost wiped out completely. National Emblem Original The original Raggs emblem presumably looked similar to the combined one, but without Antwort's pentagon in the centre. Raggs's national colours appear to be dark green and gold.During the Raggs War, flags of the Raggs kingdom were seen burning. The flags were green and gold. Joint emblem Following the marriage of Weldeschtein Krom Raggs and Vanessa Antwort and the alliance between the two countries, the nation emblem of Antwort was merged with that of Raggs to create a joint emblem. The joint emblem featured two golden, galloping bulls facing away from each other and the Antwort pentagon in the very centre (with an unknown image that looks somewhat like a crown in the centre of the pentagon). The whole emblem is shield shaped, similar in design to a coat of arms, with two pairs of angel wings at the top, the lower pair larger than the higher. There is a jewel at the very top, and this and the angel wings possibly represent the Eye of Mikhail and Mikhail. In Christian mythology, the sacred bull/golden calf was the idol worshipped by the Hebrew people that was later destroyed by Moses. Raggs Castle The home of the Raggs royal family. Screenshot 2015-08-19 at 02.38.24.png|Fea Kreuz and Tiashe at the balcony of Raggs Castle Screenshot 2015-08-19 at 02.37.58.png|The entrance to the Castle Screenshot 2015-08-19 at 02.38.13.png|The towers of Raggs Castle Climate Raggs is a temperate country that experiences snow Both Ayanami and Teito often associate Raggs with snow. Princess Vanessa of Antwort, a snowy country itself, clearly had no problems adjusting to Raggs' climate when she married into the Raggs family. but does also have warm and sunny days. History Raggs has been known as District 1 ever since the Raggs War, in which those from Barsburg (currently known as District 3) launched a genocide against the people of Raggs. Those native to Raggs were either killed or enslaved and the people of Barsburg claimed the country as its own. Similarity to real-world countries Australia's national colours, like Raggs's national colours, are green and gold. Allies *Barsburg Church *Antwort (formerly) *Sky Pirates Enemies *The Empire Trivia *Raggs is a religious kingdom. The King of Raggs wears clothing that looks similar to a bishop's robes, the Pope helps to determine if someone is fit to be a king or queen of Raggs, and other inhabitants of Raggs Castle were clearly comfortable in the presence of bishop Fea Kreuz. Also, Fea Kreuz and the Former Assistant Archbishops were present at Teito's birth, possibly indicating that it may be a Raggs custom for bishops to bless newborn babies, Karan was on good terms with a nun, Ayanami was going to be executed by his family for being a Warsfeil, and by the end of the manga, Raggs has been reestablished by a Pope, Wahrheit Teito Klein. References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Raggs Category:Popular articles Category:Articles containing spoilers